Blondel
Blondel is a stage musical based on the life of Blondel the minstrel. Cast *Paul Nicholas - Blondel *Sharon Lee-Hill - Fiona *Stephen Tate - King Richard the Lionheart *David Burt - Prince John *Chris Langham - The Assassin Plot Blondel is an unappreciated musician trying to make his big break by writing a song for the King, Richard the Lionheart. Fiona, his girlfriend, feels that it's a waste of time to write for the King as the monarchy can't possibly be around for much longer. Even though she does enjoy the tune, she suggests he get a real job to help support her. Blondel explains that he can't. He says that he "nearly hit big with 'Send in the Jesters'" and feels a breakthrough coming and to give up now would be impossible. Fiona leaves Blondel and decides to take her well-being into her own hands. The Monks open the Ministry of Feudal Affairs ("incorporating the Departments of Unemployment, the Environment, Social Security, and Gratuitous Executions"), which is "presided over by HRH Prince John" at which Fiona promptly shows to ask for her freedom. Unwilling and unable to pay the fee, Fiona is first denied her request by Prince John and later denied it by the King who explains that "running this joint's not as cheap as it looks". Fiona is swept aside in order for the King to announce that he will be embarking on the Crusade and that John will be in charge while the King is away. Fiona is enraged by this notion as it will expend more money to go on the Crusade than it would to grant her freedom and she leaves the court. Fiona and Blondel soon find themselves together again. He manages to convince her that his song for the King will grant them all their wishes and she agrees to help him. "Thus reunited, what a touching scene" the Monks proclaim as Fiona and Blondel set off to meet the King at Dover before he embarks on his journey. Once there Blondel is unable to present his song to Richard as the King is anxious to leave and doesn't have time for such things. Richard suggests Blondel should take it up with John instead and the Crusaders leave for the Holy Land. Back at the Ministry of Feudal Affairs, Blondel and Fiona present the song to John who promptly throws the song away and proclaims that all songs should from now on be dedicated to him and not Richard. John then tasks Blondel to write a song about him but Blondel refuses, saying it's an important job but that his heart's just not in it. Fiona is outraged by Blondel's refusal of work saying that this is the break he's been waiting for. As Blondel lists his reasons for not wanting to write a song dedicated to his Prince, both John and Fiona grow increasingly angered. The scene culminates in John banishing Blondel to the Continent and declaring "snub a prince but realize you've sunk a singing career". Promptly realizing he's made a mistake by sending Blondel after Richard, John's mood becomes depressed. A mysterious man appears by John's side and offers to take care of the problem for him, for a price, but misidentifies the target as Blondel and can't identify the real target, the King, at all. Once all is set straight, the Assassin sets off on Richard's trail. The act closes with Fiona, realizing that Blondel doesn't love her as much as he loves his music and that she'll never get the kind of social change she wants. Even through her realizations, Fiona decides to chase after Blondel, unsure of what she's actually looking for. On the Continent, Blondel is in hot pursuit of King Richard. He journeys though France, Spain, and Italy wowing crowds of natives with his music and searching high and low for his King but to no avail. As the trek continues, Blondel begins to lose hope that he'll ever find Richard. Meanwhile, the Assassin chases after Blondel, his patience with the troubadour's music thinning. At the point of giving up on the chase, Blondel runs into Fiona who tells him that Richard is being held prisoner in Austria by Duke Leopold and the pair take off to find the King together. While sitting in prison, Richard laments about his situation and longs for the days of the Crusade when he was free to do as he pleased. Back in London, John, pleased with his own cleverness and handiwork, prepares himself for becoming King of England. Arriving in Salzburg, the pursuers come to rest in an inn just before completing the last leg of the journey to the King's cell. The Assassin admits that he's becoming extremely discouraged by the whole situation and that the "job is killing me". Blondel on the other hand has a renewed sense of ambition and refuses to give up declaring that the King will soon be found. Fiona suggests that lingering would not behoove anyone at this point and they should press on before time has run out though she is still unsure whether or not she really wants to help. The Assassin decides that he'd "rather murder Prince John" but will soldier on while John announces that Richard has died on his Crusade and that he will be assuming the throne of England. Having found the King in his prison, Fiona decides to speak with the Duke of Austria about letting Richard go and the Assassin nears his victim, poised for the murder. The Duke dictates a letter to Prince John, demanding a million-crown ransom. Fiona sweet-talks and flatters the Duke in order to get him to release Richard, which the Duke agrees to. Ready to give up the search, Blondel, quite by accident, runs into Richard. With Richard now released, the Duke's English visitors make their way out of the castle but just as they're about to walk out the door, the Duke has a sudden change of heart and decides that he's not going to let them go after all. The Duke will only let Blondel and Richard go if Fiona will stay with him in Austria. Unwilling to stay with Leopold, Fiona tricks him into walking outside toward someone she says is better-suited for him at which point the Assassin, seeing the crown on the Duke's head, attacks, killing him. Richard, Blondel, and Fiona declare it to be "a most important day" and decide it's time to go back to England. However, before they leave, Fiona demands a pardon and her freedom from the King in exchange for keeping her mouth shut about the monarchy to which the King agrees reluctantly. Meanwhile, the Assassin, having killed the wrong man, laments about his "first failure" and wonders if he can make a comeback. However he goes on to discover that he didn't even really kill the Duke and the two men find comfort in the other's mistakes. Blondel, Fiona, and Richard make their way back to England where John is proceeding with his plans to become King. Having declared Richard dead, John impatiently awaits his coronation. At the moment before the crown is placed on John's head, Richard bursts through the doors and puts a swift end to the illegal ceremony. Having stopped his brother's coronation, Richard declares Blondel the "country's foremost composer" and at last allows him to perform his song. With the help of the Blondettes, Blondel becomes the pop sensation he'd been waiting to become. Having been absolved their indiscretions and declared friends and heores of the monarchy, Blondel and Fiona renew their relationship and declare their love for each other. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Monks' Introduction" - The Monks *"Blondel and Fiona/I'm a Monarchist" - Blondel, Fiona, the Blondettes *"Artistes Are Tragic and Sensitive Souls" - Blondel, Fiona, the Blondettes *"The Ministry of Feudal Affairs" - Fiona, Richard, John, the Monks *"Economic Acrostic" - Fiona, Richard, John *"Crusade Rally" - Fiona, Richard, John *"The Least of My Troubles" - Blondel, Fiona *"Lionheart" - Richard, the Monks *"No Rhyme for Richard" - John *"Trio" - Blondel, Fiona, John *"Assassin's Song" - John, the Assassin *"Running Back for More" - Fiona, the Monks, the Blondettes ;Act II *"Blondel in Europe" - Blondel, Fiona, the Assassin, the Monks, the Blondettes *"Saladin Days" - Richard, the Monks *"I Can't Wait to be King" - John *"The Inn at Salzburg" - Blondel, Fiona, the Assassin, the Monks *"Blondel's Search" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard, John, the Assassin, the Monks *"The Duke of Austria's Quarters" - Fiona, the Assassin, the Duke, the Monks *"The Cell" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard, the Assassin, the Duke *"Reunion" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard *"Death of a Statesman" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard, the Assassin, the Duke *"Tribute to a Statesman" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard *"A Royal Pardon" - Blondel, Fiona, Richard *"The Wrong Train" - The Assassin, the Duke *"Westminster Abbey/John's Coronation" - John, the Monks *"Richard's Return" - Richard *"I'm a Monarchist" (Reprise) - Blondel, the Blondettes *"Running Back for More" (Reprise) - Blondel, Fiona Category:Stage musicals